Kokoro no Tomo
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: Short story collection of SK mostly YohAnna, but other character or pairing could be here if you want!each chapter is different story! st5:chibific of yoh and anna, and love at first sight! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Story 1: Platform Number 2

**Na-chan:** Heyy..i told you, this fic is kind of collection of short-stories of shaman king.. Mostly about YohAnna. Other pairing will be here if you request! It can be romance, humor, parody, tragedy, or else. So, Review! Thanks! Yay!

**Story 1**

**Title: Platform Number 2**

**Cast: Yoh and Anna**

**Genre: romance (AU)**

**July, 15th 1867, Japan.**

"_Promise me you will send me a letter if you arrive at England, Yoh…"_

"_Yes, Anna. I promise…" Yoh tightened his grip on Anna's hands._

"_Let's get hurry, sir! The train will leave about 5 minutes!" _

"_Anna, I leave…"_

"_Yoh…" she began cry. Anna hugged Yoh tightly, as if didn't want to let him away._

"_Anna…" Yoh hugged her back as a single tear fell down across his cheek._

"_I have to leave…"_

_Anna let him go. Yoh hopped into the train coach. He stood as he held the holder at the train's door. He still held Anna's hand tightly._

_Anna couldn't take it anymore. She cried as she looked downward. She didn't want to see Yoh leave her. _

_Yoh pulled Anna's petite hand to him. He leant downward to her face. He kissed her lips._

_Anna's eyes widened at Yoh action. But she didn't pull away._

_They broke the kiss then, and smiled hurtfully, while their hands still held each other._

"_Sayonara, Anna…"_

"_Don't say like that as if we won't meet again! You had promised me!" Anna said. She cried again._

"_Gomenasai…see you later, Anna."_

_The whistle was blown, the wheels began to spinning, and train about to left the station. _

_They released the grip a little by a little as the train left._

_Until the train faster, they released it completely. _

_A tear fell down again across Yoh's and Anna's cheeks…_

_Anna waved her hand to Yoh, and Yoh did the same thing._

_-Don't worry, Koi… we'll meet again…- Anna read Yoh's lips. She smiled and nodded._

_Finally, the train left the station…_

**July, 17th 1870, England. **

"Excuse me, sir. Can I post this letter?"

"I'm afraid you can not. Because the war is still go on. But, if you still want to post that letter, that letter will arrive when the war is over."

"It's okay. Thank you. This letter is to Japan."

"Alright. We will try our best."

"Thank you! Good evening, sir!"

"Yes, have a nice day."

**November, 6th 1871, Japan.**

"Konnichiwa! Gomenkudasai!"

"Hai! Chotto matte!"

"Konnichiwa. You have got a letter. Douzo."

"Hai, arigatou."

She closed the sliding door behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise. That letter was from England. She couldn't hold her smile. She opened the envelope, and read the letter.

_Dear, Anna. _

_I will leave this country and I will go to Japan._

_Maybe I will arrive at Japan at November 7th 1871, at afternoon._

_If you don't mind, wait for me at platform 2._

_Yours truly,_

_Asakura Yoh._

"He will arrive tomorrow!" she said happily.

**November, 7th 1871, Japan.**

"It's snowy…" Anna muttered. She opened her beautiful Japanese parasol.

She looked at the platform 2 and she looked at the clock that hanging on the ceiling.

"It's still 4. When will he arrive?" she muttered.

A station employee passed her. She called him.

"Excuse me, sir. When will the train from pier from ship from England arrive?" she asked without thinking. That man smiled.

"It will arrive at 5 o'clock, miss."

"Arigatou!"

**-5 p.m-**

That day began colder and colder because of the snow. Finally, Anna heard whistle being blown, as a sign of train arriving.

So many passengers came out from the train. Anna couldn't find Yoh. Until there was no passenger anymore, she still couldn't find Yoh.

She stood at the behind of platform 2, backing the railway, waiting him.

**-Meanwhile-**

Yoh came out from the train and looked around.

'_She is not come yet…'_ he thought. He walked across the platform 2 and wait there.

**Minutes by minutes passed by…**

Anna looked at the clock. _'It's 7! Where is he? Damn, it's getting colder here…'_

Yoh looked at the clock. _'7 already… does she forget me? Does she not love me anymore?'_

**Another hour passed by…**

'_Yoh…where are you? Are you alright?'_

'_Anna, are you really forget me?'_

**Another minutes passed…10 p.m**

'_Yoh, you are a liar!' _Anna opened the parasol and began to walk.

'_Anna, you do forget me…' _Yoh lifted his suitcase and walk.

They bumped each other.

"Hey! Watch your step, baka!" Anna yelled angrily.

"Go-gomenasai…" Yoh gave his hand to help her.

"ANNA?" Yoh's eyes widened in disbelief.

"YOH!" Anna yelled in disbelief too.

_**SLAP!**_

Anna slapped him. "Liar!"

"wha…" Yoh stopped talking when he saw a tear fell down on Anna's cheek.

"You said you'll meet me at platform 2! I've been waiting for almost 5 hours! And you—"Yoh hugged her.

"Let me go!" actually, Yoh didn't let her go.

"I did, Anna. And I've been waiting for you at platform 2."

"I thought you didn't come…" Anna cried on his chest.

"We made a mistake..."

"I did not!"

"We did. You waited at one side, and I waited at other side, at same platform. So, we didn't meet." Yoh explained as he grinning. Anna blushed at her mistake.

"Sorry…for slapped you…"

Yoh didn't answer. He cupped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He kissed her lips.

Like when they separated, Anna couldn't do anything but received the kiss. She kissed him back.

"I'm back, Anna. I've fulfilled my promise, ne?" Yoh said on her lips.

"Welcome, Yoh…yeah, you have…" Anna said back.

**-Platform Number 2, Owari-**

**Na-chan:** how was that? actually, i wanted to make they never meet each other..but i can't do that to our favourite couple! XD

(Japan translation: Arigatou is thank you, chotto matte is wait a minute/ wait!, gomenkudasai is excuse me, gomenasai is sorry, koi is love, douzo is here you go.)

R&R! Any kinds of comment are welcome!

**Hao:** oh yeah. She owns nothing, except this fic. Neither do you. Takei owns shaman king.

**Na-chan:** thank you Hao-sama! See you at next story! You can request what pairing for other story if you want! Ja ne minna!


	2. Story 2: Don't Underestimate Ren

**(thanks to who reviewed my first story!!! thanks to Abie05 and Twilight Goddess Sage! thanks! you two lightened up my day! please keep review!**

**and Twilight, thanks for the request. maybe I'll write for story 3! thanks for ur patience!)**

**Story 2**

**Title:** **Don't underestimate Ren**

**Main Cast: Tao Ren**

**Genre: General/ Humor (Rated for violence. XD)**

**Na-chan:** don't own. Enjoy!

**November, 23rd 1991, China**

At one of the most famous elementary school at China, break time.

When the bell rang, all of the students ran out from their boring class. Include 5 years old boy, Tao Ren. He went out from the class alone, without anyone. He was walking, not running like the others. He was silent, not laughing or smiling like the others. Instead of look forward, he looked at the floor while walking, toward the canteen.

Suddenly, he bumped into a fat kid that higher than him.

"Aah… Ren." that kid said mockingly.

Ren looked upward. (na-chan: Because he is short! Duh!) He stared coldly. That fat kid was such a troublemaker in the school and he never liked Ren at the first time. He always annoyed Ren whenever and wherever they met. He named Zin Chen.

"Look! Our little Ren is mad! Aww… I'm scared!" he said again when he looked at Ren's stare.

"You are in my way. Move." Ren commanded coldly. Zin snorted.

"You got guts, Tao!" Zin pulled Ren's shoulders rudely, that made Ren fell on the floor.

Ren always ignored all that Zin did to him. But this time, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and said, "What's your problem, Zin!" he almost shouted.

"This," Zin punched Ren's cheek hardly, "is my problem." He laughed with his minions. Then before Ren could stand up again, he kicked Ren's stomach

Ren spitted bloods from his mouth and glared to Zin. "You'll regret what all that you have done to me." Ren said in dangerous tone. Zin's eyebrow twitched a little.

"Ha! Bring it on, midget!" Zin said.

Ren walked slowly toward him, suddenly he disappeared.

"Huh? Where's he?" Zin looked around.

"Zin! At your back!" one of Zin's minion yelled.

Before Zin could turn back, he heard a whisper behind him.

"Watch my speed, kisama." Then Ren kicked Zin's head oh-so-hardly.

Zin fell down on the floor, groaning. Everyone gasped. Ren had stood on the floor safely.

He sneered. "That one is for all of your torture to me." He walked again toward Zin. Zin sat up, ready to attack Ren.

Ren jumped, kicked Zin's head again with left leg. Zin caught it, but Ren was too fast for him. Ren used his right leg then jumped back.

"That is for always annoyed me." Then he punched Zin's cheek. "And that is for punched my cheek."

When Ren about to sent another attack, one of Zin's minion caught Ren's tiny body from back.

"Zin! I got him!" that boy said happily. Zin got up. "Good work. Prepare for your death…" he walked toward Ren. Ren snorted. He hit that boy's stomach with his elbow and kicked Zin's potbelly. "That's for kicked my stomach." Zin puked. The others said, "Eew… disgusting!"

Ren walked to nearest wall to get a broom.

"Wait, you midget!" Zin said.

Without looked at Zin, Ren said, "Ah, you called me _'midget'_ twice, Zin."

"Yeah! So what!" Zin said. Ren jumped back and facing Zin with a broom.

"Take this, KISAMA!" Everybody's eyes widened in horror, especially for Zin.

**WHACK! **One hit on Zin's head.

**WHACK! **Next was on his cheek.

**WHACK! **The other was on his neck.

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! **It continued from head to toe. It happened in 33 seconds. (33! Got it? XD)

"And that is for called me _'midget'_." Ren tossed that broken broom to Zin's minions. Everybody was cheering for him, especially for girls. Such as, "WO AI NI, REEEN!" or "YOU ARE SO CUTE!" or else, no matter he just 5!

Ren walked to the scared Zin and put his foot on his potbelly. He stared downward with a dangerous sneer. "Never ever underestimate Tao Ren. You'll wish you were never born if you do." He said dramatically. Zin was unconscious. The girls were fainted of Ren's cuteness. The boys were yelling for him.

Ren turned back and walked away. He snorted and sneered.

'_Yeah, I am Tao Ren. Don't underestimate me…'_

**-Don't Underestimate Ren, Owari-**

**Na-chan:** how was that? Review! Honestly I wanted to use his Chinese name which is 'Tao Lian'. But…haa…forget it.

**Hao**: where is my story??

**Na-chan:** I'll make one if I have an idea. Okay, Hao-sama?

**Hao**: uh, okay!

**Na-chan:** You can request what character for next story if you want! See you at next story, minna! Don't forget to give me a review!


	3. Story 3: I Blush When He Smiles

**Hao: **she owned nothing. Just read and review. Or I'll burn you, pathetic human.

**Na-chan:** -snapped- Hao! Be nice! Hehe… please R&R! This is a request by **Twilight Goddess Sage**! (Thx!) Enjoy!

**

* * *

Story 3**

**Title: I Blush When He Smiles (Spoiler of Shaman King 30)**

**Main character: Asakura Hao and Tamamura Tamao**

**Genre: Romance**

"We want to give Hao-sama's night outfit." Luchist said.

"Jacket?" Marco said in disbelief tone.

Marco drove his car so fast. Tamao cried in anime style because of it. So did Anahol.

'_Uh… Marco-san drives this car so fast. I'm so scared…'_ Tamao thought.

'_What are they talking about? I don't get it…'_

The car stopped in front of inn where Yoh and the others stayed.

Marco, Luchist, and Anahol got off the car. So did Tamao. She looked that Asakura and Tao families walked toward them.

'_What happened?' _

"Tamao." Luchist called her. Tamao looked up.

"Umm… nani?" she squeaked. Luchist handed her a red colored jacket, with a star pattern on it and training trouser. Tamao frowned.

"Give this to Hao-sama."

"Huh? Is he here?"

"Yes, he is. Now, give this. This is his night outfit."

"Night outfit?"

"Yeah." So, without asked anything else, she took that outfit then came into the inn.

Tamao walked hurriedly through the hall as hugged Hao's outfit.

'_I wonder where he is… Wait. Why is he here anyway?' _Tamao was so busy with her mind while she walked. Unfortunately, she bumped into someone.

Here's the condition. That people fell down, his both hands on the floor held his own body. And Tamao's head leaned on his bare chest; she fell down in front of him. Actually they didn't lie on the floor, but just sat on the floor because of that 'incident'. (Got it? )

Tamao opened her closed eyes. She blushed madly of what she saw for the first time she opened her eyes. Yeah, she saw a man's bare chest. Then she looked up.

"H-Hao-sama?!" she squeaked. Yeah, she respected everyone, even if it was her enemy.

"Yeah?" Hao looked straight to her eyes. Tamao blushed even more. She quickly stood up. Hao stood up too and looked at her again, not with those cold eyes, but with warm stare. Just like the way Yoh looked at her.

'_Yoh-sama…'_

"Um… sorry. I'm not Yoh, Tamao." Tamao gulped.

When she realized what she just said, and Hao's appearance. He just used towel to wrap his waist, because he just from ofuro. She shut her eyes.

"G-gomenasai, Hao-sama. Gomenasai!" she bowed many times. Then she handed his outfit with her both hands. Her eyes still closed.

"Hey thanks." He said thanked her. Tamao opened her one eyes slowly. She still looked down.

'_I'm still alive!' _Tamao thought happily. Hao heard her mind.

"Of course you are, Tamao. I won't kill a lady just because she bumped into me…"

Tamo heard he chuckled. She looked up carefully.

Hao was laughing.

Tamao blushed again.

"Sou. Thanks again. Ja ne, Tamao." He smiled, not smirked, to her then walking passed her by toward a room.

As the door shut, Tamao touched her red face with her both hand.

She blushed madly, more than the first time.

'_Am I… blushed of him? What is this feeling?'_

'_Am I… like… him?'_

**-I Blush When He Smiles, Owari-

* * *

**

**Na-chan: **aaah…finished! Hahaha! Now, time for review, minna! Pleaseee… I beg you… if you do, you really make my day! Sorry if this is bad… This HaoxTamao pairing is a request from **Twilight Princess Sage**. (Am I spelling it right?) Yeaa… please review! ja ne on the next story!


	4. Story 4: How to Melt Anna's Heart 1

**Na-chan:** special thanks to **lolligje and strawberryMinkle**! (Am I spelled it right?) They reviewed ALL of my story! Omg… and thanks to whoever had reviewed my story…! You all are so nice to me!!! Oh, yeah… last chapter is a spoiler of shaman king manga number 30! If anyone got confused, just read it! Now, shaman king is not mine. Enjoy please! And r n r if you nice enough to me…

**

* * *

Story 4**

**Title: How to Melt Anna's Heart**

**Part 1: I'm not alone anymore.**

Have you ever loved someone? I think if someone has one, and they live in same roof, they would be happy. How about this boy?

Asakura Yoh, has a very beautiful fiancée, live in same house. What now?

Yeah, he thought that she's not love him, because she always acted cold to him.

Now, he confused. How to melt her heart? What is the way to bring her smile?

See what his friends' suggestions to him…

**-Flashback-**

**The suggestions from the boys…**

**Horohoro:** Bring her to restaurant!

**Yoh:** but she doesn't like to eat at restaurant, Horohoro…

**Ren**: take a vacation to China or France, or wherever.

**Yoh**: not helping, Ren. I'm not as rich as you.

**Chocolove**: tell her a joke! I'll tell my joke to you, so you can tell it to her! Come here!

**Yoh**: do you want me get a legendary left like you?

**Lyserg**: act gentleman, do whatever she wants then kiss her.

**Manta**: Yeah… I think so!

**Yoh**: I'll unite with Great Spirit then…

**Ryu**: ride a motorcycle, and bring Anna-okami to the Best Place!

**Yoh**: I don't have a license yet. And where's the Best Place you talking about anyway?

**Faust**: I'll make a love potion for you, in order to make her fall in love with you forever.

**Yoh**: umm… no thanks, Faust. –sweat dropped-

**And the suggestions from the girls…**

**Pirika**: bring her a box of chocolate, Yoh!

**Yoh**: I don't think that she likes chocolate, Pirika…

**Tamao**: I… don't kn-know… Yoh-sama… -almost crying-

**Yoh**: umm… thanks… Tamao…

**Jun**: how about a flower?

**Yoh**: sadly, she has an allergic of flower, Jun…

**-Ends of Flashback-**

"Hah…" Yoh sighed.

He looked to the inn's yard. He sat on the corridor, leaned his chin on his palm.

Then he remembered his first encounter with Anna.

Yeah, she is his first love, at the first sight. He smiled.

Since that, he's not alone anymore. His smile widened.

"I'll tell Anna…" he murmured. Then he walked toward the living room. He found Anna who ate senbei while watching TV, gave her back to him.

He encouraged himself.

"Ano… Anna?"

"What?" Anna looked at him with her cold stare.

Yoh gulped. "I have something to tell to you."

"Alright, what is that?" she turned off the TV, drank her green tea, crossing her arms. Yoh smiled. _'Maybe she's in the good mood today…'_

He took a seat in front of her.

"Please listen to me, Anna."

"I am. Now, what is that, Yoh?" she sighed.

"_Wherever I go… I felt so lonely…_" Yoh started. Anna frowned a little, but didn't say anything.

"_I walked on those empty streets, alone, and I felt this world is so small…"_

"_But since you entered my life… I felt lonely no more… I walked with smiles… now I realized that the world is not small anymore… that's because of you…" _Yoh finished his poem.

SILENCE.

Yoh looked at her. She blushed, but just… VERY little… but he saw it, although she was not smiling. He grinned. "Thank you Anna."

DEAD SILENCE.

"Yoh?"

"Yes?" he asked in happy tone.

"Have you done the groceries?"

Yoh gulped.

"Not yet… hehehe…" Yoh sweatdropped.

"Do. It. Now." Anna commanded.

"Hai!" he walked out from the living room.

'_It's no use…' _Yoh sighed.

"Thank you, Yoh."

Yoh froze. Did Anna just say thank you?

Yoh looked back. She watched the TV already. And she was backing him.

"Aa… You are welcome, Anna!" Yoh grinned so wide. Then he went out in so happy feeling.

**-Part 1, Owari-**

**

* * *

Na-chan: it's lame, isn't it? Btw, the poem is not mine. That's belonging to my friend. He gave it to my pal. He gave it when the lesson still goes on. How lucky she is, ne? And, PLOP! The idea popped in my head. The poem isn't original too. I put some improvisation here and there. TA-RAA… hehe…**

'**How to melt Anna's heart' **is still has many parts to go on… until Yoh says **'it'.**

So please be nice… give me a review!!!


	5. Story 4: How to Melt Anna's Heart 2

**Title: How to Melt Anna's Heart**

**Part 2: Admire**

After Yoh told his poem to Anna, actually Anna still didn't change at all. She still cold to Yoh. But Yoh never gave up. Never.

One night at En Inn, that shaman couple were eating their dinner.

Anna chewed her food slowly. And Yoh chewed his dinner as looked at Anna.

Anna felt his stare then stop chewing her food. She stared at Yoh.

"What?"

Busted. Yoh chocked his food and coughed. He coughed and hit his chest with his fist repeatedly.

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed at her fiancé.

She handed his glass. "Here. Drink it."

Yoh grabbed it and gulped the water in one gulp.

"Thanks, Anna." He grinned at her. Anna continued to ate, so did Yoh.

Yoh took a glance again to Anna. And Anna felt it again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What now, Yoh?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

"Ano…" he rubbed his head's back.

"Un… You know what, Anna?"

"Nani yo?"

"Do you know how I admire you?" Yoh blushed when he told this. He rubbed his head again.

Now, Anna's turn to chocked her food. Yoh panic, and handed her glass quickly. Anna drank it."Are you okay?" Anna nodded but still kept silent. But she felt happy, indeed.

"Ano… Gomenasai, Anna. Forget that. Hehehe…" he chuckled nervously.

Anna put her chopsticks. "I'm done."

"Me too." Yoh put his chopsticks and collected his and her dishes. He brought all the dishes to the kitchen.

Anna grabbed the remote. "Oh, Yoh?"

Yoh stopped his step. "Nani?" He looked at her, still felt embarrassed.

Anna turned to look him. "Do the dishes." She smiled. Then she turned to the TV.

Yoh froze. _'Anna's smiling, to ME!'_ He nodded. "Hai!"

'_Yosh… I told her! And she smiled! ANNA SMILED TO ME!'_

**-Part 2, Owari-**

**Na-chan:** Finished in around 20 minutes or more! Yay me! My cold getting better… oh, please review! And thanks to all who had reviewed before!Forgive my grammar mistake...


	6. Story 4: How to Melt Anna's Heart 3

**Title: How to Melt Anna's Heart**

**Part 3: Spin and Win**

Yoh felt happy this day. Even that day was so hot and sunny. And he even not complained when Anna gave his chores twice, and made him to do the groceries. Because of what? Yeah, it was just because of Anna's smile.

After finished his chores, he went to the store where he usually goes.

Unfortunately, that store was closed, for that day.

"Where do I go then?" He mumbled to himself. He looked around, and found a 7eleven store.

"Ja, I'll go there." Then he walked toward that store.

"I doubt that 7eleven sells vegetables. Wait, what are in the list?" he checked the list that Anna gave him. "Milk, cereal, orange, and peach." Then he looked around. "Hai, they are here." He picked what he needed, and went to cashier.

Then he walked out, and went home.

"Spin and win our special prize! Just spin it, and win it!" someone yelled, that made Yoh looked at the stall. He looked at the banner beside the stall.

'**Spin and Win! Use your voucher payment of 7eleven, and win our special prize!**

**Gold ball: Trip to Hawaii for 2 persons**

**Yellow ball: Flat Television 41"**

**Green ball: VAIO Laptop**

**Orange ball: Amusement Park ticket for couple**

**Red ball: Movie ticket for 3 couple**

**White ball: a pack of tissue'**

Yoh looked at his check. He shrugged and walked to the stall.

"Konnichiwa! Do you want to try?"

"Hai." Yoh nodded.

"Alright! Where is your voucher payment?" Yoh handed his.

"Douzo! Now, spin it! Ganbatte kudasai!" That man smiled.

Yoh closed his eyes, and concentrated.

'_Win the trip to Hawaii, Yoh! You'll make Anna happy! Get Hawaii!'_

Yoh smiled widely.

"Are you ready?"

"Hai!"

"SPIN IT!!!"

Yoh shut his eyes and then spun the holder of the box as fast as he could, as he thought about how happy Anna will if he wins it.

**PON!**

"You WIIIIN!!!!!!" that man yelled and the peoples around them yelled too.

Yoh startled, and opened his eyes carefully.

His heart beat faster as he opened his eyes.

That man shook the bell again and again, the peoples yelled for him.

Yoh opened his eyes, and he looked what ball he got.

"CONGRATULATION!!!"

And Yoh got the….

**

* * *

Na-chan: Cliffhanger, ne? Or is it not? Hahaha!!! What did Yoh get? What is that actually? Please review! And thanks to who had reviewed me! I really appreciated it! Oh. Btw, I don't own shaman king, 7eleven, and VAIO. Actually, I have one at home, which I always use to type all of my fics. But you know what I mean, ne? SONY owns VAIO. Not me. Ja! Please review!!!**


	7. Story 4: How to Melt Anna's Heart 4

**Story 4**

**Title: How to Melt Anna's Heart**

**Part 4: Will you be mine, Anna?**

* * *

"_When you are ready, Yoh, just give this to her…This is our family's…Good luck, honey."_

"_Hai, Okaa-san. Arigatou."_

* * *

"YOU WIIIIIN!!!" 

Asakura Yoh opened his eyes completely.

And his eyes widened in surprise, and disbelief.

"YOU GET THE GOLDEN BALL!!!!"

Yoh didn't believe at what he just heard.

Golden ball?

It means…

A trip to Hawaii…

WITH ANNA!

**

* * *

En Inn **

"ANNA!!!" Yoh yelled as he opened the front door and running through the big house, searching for Anna.

He came to the living room. She didn't there.

He rushed to upstairs. And he heard that a door slides open.

It was Anna.

With an annoyed look on her pretty face. Super annoyed.

Yoh stopped his step as quickly as he could.

And he stopped exactly in front of Anna.

"Hey." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

Anna glared "What 'hey'?"

Yoh still grinned nervously. "Umm… I… I have…"

"Oh my God! Make it quick, Yoh!"

"I want to give you something, Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Great. A gift that I get after you wake me up by a stupid yell???"

"I… wake you up?" Yoh asked, felt sorry.

"Oh, forget it. I'm going back to my bed." She turned back to her room.

"Wait Anna!" he blocked her way to her room.

"I want to give you this!" Yoh showed the ticket.

"What is that?" Anna asked in bored tone.

"Ticket to Hawaii." He answered as his grin came back.

"Ha-ha. Funny, Yoh. Now, get off."

"I'm not joking! It's real! Just check it out." Yoh handed those tickets to Anna.

Anna looked at a ticket.

_Destination: Japan/Hawaii_

Her eyes widened. "It's tomorrow? Hawaii?"

Yoh answered with a single nod.

Anna's eyes softened. "Sorry, for snapped at you."

"It's okay! So, are you happy?"

Anna nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, I am."

**

* * *

Hawaii, Waikiki. **

Anna in her one piece dress looked around.

"I don't believe that I'm in Hawaii, now."

"Me neither." Yoh said chuckled.

They were standing at their room's balcony that narrowed to Waikiki beach.

Anna rested her hands on the balcony's hedge.

Yoh, whom stood by Anna, looked at Anna.

"The beach is so amazing, ne?" Anna murmured happily. Yoh nodded, still looked at her.

"Yeah, you are." Yoh murmured back. Anna frowned at him.

"What? I don't hear you."

"N-nothing!" Yoh answered nervously.

Anna just smiled a little and narrowed her sight to the beach again.

'_She is so amazing today… but she is so close, yet so far…'_ he sighed.

"What happened to you, Yoh?" Anna asked.

Yoh shook his head. And he gave his one hand to Anna.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" He asked sweetly.

Anna grinned at Yoh's suddenly act. She accepted his hand. "My pleasure, baka."

Yoh grinned back.

* * *

It was almost sun set time, but many tourists still there. 

They strolled in the beach hand in hand.

"How about we sit over there?" Anna just nodded.

They sat in silent. No one wanted to break the silent.

"Hey, babe!" someone called them in English.

Anna and Yoh looked at that people.

A tall teenager boy, maybe around 18 years old, blonde haired, and cute face.

"Is he talking to us?" Anna asked Yoh. Yoh shrugged. Indeed, he really wanted to shoo him away, because he ruined the great time between him and Anna.

"Whooa…you are a Japanese girl. You are so kawaii…" he grinned at Anna.

With just that one Japanese word, _kawaii_, Yoh knew that boy was flirting with Anna.

Yoh stood up in front of that boy. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Ike!" he commanded. (**Ike **is a command word for **iku,** which means **go away**)

That boy chuckled at Yoh. "Aaa… her boyfriend, huh? By the way, I don't understand what you are talking about."

Yoh growled under his breath. That boy walked to Anna and leant his face to Anna.

"You are beautiful, you know?" He whispered.

Anna lifted a hand to slap him, but he caught her tiny hand.

"Aaa… you are cuter when you get mad." He smiled.

Yoh punched the back of his head hardly, as Anna kicked his 'private territory'.

"Aaarrghh…" he growled and curled on the sand.

"Run, Anna!" Yoh got her hand and ran with her.

"You dirty little brat!" that boy cursed loudly. But the bystanders just laughed at him.

* * *

Yoh and Anna still ran as fast as they could, until they were in the middle of nowhere. 

Anna tried to catch her breath, so did Yoh.

"Sorry, Anna."

"It's okay, Yoh."

SILENCE

Anna sat on a log, and Yoh sat beside her.

The sun had set, and its position replaced by the moon.

Anna looked at the moon. "It's beautiful…" Yoh nodded in agreement.

"That baka… was reminding me with a stupid jerk."

"Really, who's that?" Yoh asked.

"Your baka aniki, Asakura Hao."

Yoh chuckled. "Yeah, you are right."

SILENCE AGAIN

Anna watched the moon silently as Yoh watched Anna.

'_I really wanna tell her… now. But how? How about she doesn't feel the same way with me?'_

"Yoh?"

Yoh startled and looked at her.

"Nani?"

"Are you cold? You stuff your hand in your pocket all the time."

"I'm okay. Really. Hehehe…" Yoh chuckled but still stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, okay."

'_I think this is the right time…'_

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

Yoh took a deep breath.

"Do… do you love me?"

And Anna's face blushed in instant, so did Yoh's face.

"Please answer me."

After few seconds, she nodded, and that brought his smile back.

"And… will you be mine, forever?" in this question, Yoh got his hands out and showed Anna what he held.

It was a sparkling ring.

Anna gulped. "Are you… proposing me?" she asked in disbelief.

Yoh nodded.

"I would, Yoh… I would…" Anna hugged him tightly.

And she cried in joy that made Yoh nervous.

"S-sorry that made you cry…"

"Baka… I'm crying because I'm happy." She whispered on his shoulder.

"Really?"

Anna nodded.

Yoh held her finger and put on the ring. It was fit perfectly in her finger. Anna sobbed again when she looked at the ring. Yoh leant his face toward Anna.

"Can… I kiss you?" Yoh asked stupidly.

Anna chuckled between her cry. "Of course you can… I'm yours completely, Yoh…"

And that's it.

They did their first lovingly kiss, as a sign of a start of their pure love.

**-How to Melt Anna's Heart, OWARI-**

**

* * *

Na-chan: **Yep! I finished the series by this. Sorry, if you disappointed with the ending. The most important point is… the ending is happy, right? Sou, maybe I'll update another short fic! Please review! Hope you like it! Ja ne!!! 


	8. Story 5: ChibiLove at the First Sight

**Story 5**

**Title:** Chibi Love at the First Sight

**Main Character:** Chibi Yoh, Chibi Hao and Chibi Anna

**Genre:** Humor, AU

**

* * *

****May, 12th**** 1990, Japan.**

"Yay! Park! This is our best present ever!" two little twin boy jumped happily at the park gate. His mom giggled at their attitude. So did their father.

"So, where do we go first?" that man asked his twin sons.

"Ferris wheel!"

"Roller Coaster!" they yelled in unison.

The shorter haired glared to his brother. "Yoh want Ferris Wheel!"

"Nuh-huh! Roller coaster first!" his brother glared back.

"Ferris wheel!"

"Ha! That's because you are scared of roller coaster, right?"

Yoh's eyes became teary. Hao, his brother, gave up.

"Alright… Ferris wheel first…" he growled.

Yoh wiped his fake tears. "Yay! Sankyuu onii-chan!" he hugged Hao tightly. (relax… this is NON-YAOI… remember, they just 5 in this fic!)

After they rode Ferris wheel,

"Look who didn't want to ride Ferris wheel!" Yoh mocked his brother.

"What?"

"You are the one who the most excited when we reached the highest spot! You said…"

**-Flashback-**

Their booth reached the highest spot slowly. Hao looked downward.

"Hey! All of humans down there are so small! Chichie na…" he said a little too excited.

His parent sweatdropped.

"Uhm… Hao… you are a human too, don't you remember? It's 'people', not 'human'…"his father corrected Hao.

"Oh, yeah. Pathetic human… ants! I am the king of the world! Bow down to Hao-sama!" then he laughed.

His mother picked him away from the border.

"It's dangerous to stand up on the seat. Now, sit with mommy." Keiko sat Hao on her lap. Yoh giggled, but covered his mouth as soon as possible because of Hao's scary glare…

**-End of Flashback-**

"Oh, shut up!" Hao growled.

"Maa maa… now, who want ice cream?" their father said.

"Me!" the twin yelled in unison again.

Then that family walked to the nearest ice cream stall.

"Konnichiwa! Can I help you, sir?"

"Hai. Vanilla 1 scoop, and… which do you want, anata?" he asked Keiko.

"Strawberry 1 scoop, please." Keiko answered.

"And Hao?"

"Humm… Chocolate 2 scoops, please!"

"Yoh?"

"Orange 3 scoops!"

"Umm… okay… you heard them…" Miki said to the stall girl.

"Alright! Wait a minute."

While waited for their ice cream, Miki and Keiko chatted about random things, Hao looked at the roller coaster with opened mouth, and Yoh…

Yoh looked at the balloon stall across the ice cream stall.

He looked at a little pretty girl, to be exact.

That girl was blonde haired, shoulder length. She looked at her petite shoes.

As if felt Yoh's stare, she lifted her gaze to Yoh.

She was so beautiful, Yoh had to admit it. Her hair, her face, her eyes, they were perfect.

And Yoh blushed instantly when they made eye contact.

She stared him with a cold stare as if she said 'look-at-me-and-you-will-die' by her stare.

Yoh gulped. But he encouraged himself.

When he about to called her, "Yoh, here your ice cream!" Hao handed his orange ice cream to Yoh.

Yoh growled and took his ice cream.

"Come on, Anna dear. Here your balloon. Lets take another ride." A young woman handed a bunny balloon and took her hand then walked away with her.

Yoh growled again, because he couldn't talk to her. It was all Hao's fault.

"What do you staring at?" Hao asked.

"Nothing." Yoh muttered. Hao smirked.

"Are you fall in love at the first sight with that blonde girl?" he teased his brother.

Yoh blushed. "How could you know, onii-chan?" Yoh stammered.

"I am Asakura Hao-sama. I know everything." Hao stated proudly.

Yoh slapped his own face. "Oh, stop all your blab, onii-chan…" Yoh walked to Keiko.

"Hey! Listen to me! I'm telling the truth! I know everything, Yoh!" Hao chased him.

"Blablabla… onii-chan and his blabbing…" Yoh said in singsong tone.

"You'll regret what you said, Yoh…" Hao tickled him.

"Gyahahaha!!! Let me go, onii-chan!!!" Yoh yelled.

Miki and Keiko just laughed at their twin sons.

Nobody knew that a little girl looked at them from afar.

She sighed. _'So immature…'_

"Come on Anna. Don't you want to ride Ferris wheel?"

"Hai, okaa-san!" Little Anna ran to her mom.

**-Chibi Love at the First Sight, OWARI-**

**

* * *

** it's fun to type this story! I hope you enjoy it! Please REVIEW!!! 


End file.
